1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of antenna holding devices, and in particular, to the field of devices for securely retaining an antenna in a variety of positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of mechanisms for holding various items in different selected positions are known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,630, issued to Shaeffer et al. on Dec. 2, 1930, there is disclosed a fountain pen desk stand which includes a mechanism for positioning the stand in a number of selected positions. The Shaeffer device includes a base and a pen holder hingedly attached thereto. The bottom of the pen holder defines a series of depressions arranged arcuately about the pin which connects the holder to the base. Located within the base is a compressed coil spring supporting a plunger having an upper surface shaped complementary with the depressions of the pen holder, and positioned to engage a selected depression. To change the position of the pen holder relative the base, the holder is simply rotated about the pivot pin and the force behind this rotation displaces the plunger from the depression and the holder is moved until the plunger seats within one of the other depressions. A nearly identical arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,148, issued to Herwig on Oct. 7, 1919. Although these devices are suitable for many purposes, such as those described in the selected patents, they are not suitable for use with an antenna which may be subjected to considerable external forces even when it is not desired that the position of the antenna change. Structures such as those disclosed in the Shaeffer et al. and Herwig patents do not provide sufficient resistance to rotation of the supported member to be useful in conjunction with antennas which may, for example, be mounted upon the exterior of a vehicle.
A second type of adjustable hinge connection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 165,236, issued to Jenness on July 6, 1875. The Jenness patent discloses a construction for brushes which includes a handle pivotally mounted to the brush. The brush includes an arcuate surface extending parallel to the brush handle, and which is normal to the axis of rotation of the handle. A plurality of notches are spaced along the arcuate surface and a spring-biased lock bolt is connected to the handle to engage a selected notch. To change positions of the brush handle, the lock bolt is manually retracted from the notch and the handle is then rotated to a desired position, the lock bolt then being allowed to extend into the then appropriate notch. A substantially identical mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 132,494, issued to Ripley on Oct. 22, 1872, in conjunction with a design for an adjustable desk top. These devices are also well suited to particular application, but entail certain disadvantages for use in conjunction with antennas which would be mounted upon vehicles or other outdoor structures. Primarily, the fact that the Jenness and Ripley devices include exposed locking structures makes them disadvantageous for outdoor antennas since these locking structures would be susceptible to fouling, particularly due to weather conditions, and also to other types of damage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,608, issued to Joseph on Apr. 19, 1955, there is disclosed an antenna mounting device which enables the antenna to be supported either parallel or perpendicular to the base. A similar antenna mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,560, issued to Mortensen et al. on May 27, 1975. Neither of these devices, however, provide a means for retaining the antenna in other than two positions.